Red
by Everlark-forever12
Summary: When Finn was 15 him and Marceline started dating but one eventual day ended up ruining their relationship. 5 years have passed since that day This is a songfic about red by taylor swift Also Marceline may at a bit OOC Sorry about that Please review!


**A/N**

**Hey guys, I am writing a one shot now. I randomly came up with this one while thinking of other stories ideas. This fic contains Finnceline (Finn/Marceline)**

**Me: Finn do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Finn: Ok, sure. Everlark-forever12 does not own the song red by Taylor Swift or Adventure Time**

**Me: Thank You! Anyway on with the story! Also Finn is 20 in this story**

_**Shark note: He's **__**HOW OLD**__**!?**_

Marceline's POV:

It has been 5 years since Finn and I broke up and last talked to each other. I still remember the day Finn and I broke up, as that was when he was only 15 years old.

Flashback:

Finn and I were playing video games in the tree house which I stayed in (since Jake moved out because he had the puppies) because Finn was lonely and we had started dating then.

While playing video games I felt really insecure, wondering if Finn would cheat on me and I wondered if he would be a jerk like Ash. I also felt not sure of myself

"Finn, I'll be right back I have to…go to the ladies room." I said hurriedly trying not to cry

"Ok Marcie." Finn said not realizing that I am about to start crying.

Instead of going to the ladies room I went up to the roof and sat down and thought for a while. '_Would Finn cheat on me because he did have that thing with Flame Princess and he did like Princess Bubblegum._' I thought. After a while I went back down to the lounge room to continue playing video games, but when I got down there I found Finn and Flame Princess making out!

"Finn." I growled.

"Marcie! I'm sorry, she suddenly started kissing me and it felt so like your kisses I couldn't resist." Finn said with tears in his eyes. I realized that Finn had flame shield on so he wouldn't get burned.

"No. We are over! I thought that you would be different but no!" I yelled while Flame Princess stood there with a smug look on her face. "I'm leaving and don't expect me to see you again soon hope you have a good life with her!" I yelled while floating out of the house and slamming the door.

End of flashback

That was such a long time ago, not much has changed, I don't know about Finn but I've been doing nothing since that terrible day.

I decided to sing one of the songs I have heard before the Mushroom War, Red, by some person called Taylor Swift.

**(A/N this is the edited version sorry about not including the lyrics I had to take them away for reasons. If you want to find out what happened put in the reviews or PM me)**

"I miss you Finn." I sighed. I ended the song not realizing that a certain somebody that I have missed dearly was right outside my door.

Knock Knock

"Finn?" I asked surprised that it was him. But it couldn't have been him, he was completely different!

He was taller and more masculine, with dark blue jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket to top it off. The only thing that shocked me was his face it was full of tears and it looked like he hadn't slept at all since we broke up.

"Marcie, was that song about me?" He asked, his voice was so raspy and quiet.

"Yes, I've realized that it was wrong to yell at you and I'm sorry Finn." I said with tears in my eyes.

'It's ok I forgive you Marcie and I'm sorry about the incident, I am really sorry about it I hope you forgive me." Finn said. (_Shark note: Isn't Finn the guilty one?_)

"I forgive you I really missed you." I said.

After a few seconds he leaned down to kiss me and when we kissed sparks literally flew (_SN: How, with what? A sparkler?)_ And it felt so good to have him back in my arms safe and sound.

**A/N**

**Wow I hope you like it, and I'm so sorry it was so short :(**

**Hope you guys like the cheesy ending (**_**SN: A bit bizarre, even by my standards.)**_

**Please review! (**_**SN: With that little button or box below. Now, I better get back to work!)**_

**V**


End file.
